First Meetings
by alena-chan
Summary: Sometimes falling in love needs just a moment and sometimes it starts with a friendship... no matter how you fall in love, there is always a First Meeting... [RaeRob]


_**A/N: **Ok, this story will deal with the different "First Meetings" between Raven and Robin… _

_I had to write that… the idea was in my mind for a long time and I don't think that something like that had been written… so, yeah… I wrote it and there will be many more chapters to this, because I have many ideas… but don't worry, because writing these little chapters doesn't take long and there will be only short ones… so, forgive me…?_

_

* * *

_

_Kudos and much love to **Cherry Jade **for beta-ing…_

_

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer: **Not mine…!_

_

* * *

_

_**First Meetings**_

_**First Installement:**_

_**Superstar**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx **_

"_And then a hero comes along _

_With the strength to carry on_

_And you cast your fears aside_

_And you know you can survive_…."

Richard Grayson didn't know if he should laugh or cry out in frustration. He opted between something in between of laughing and crying and his handsome face stretched into a grimace of pain and agony.

His striking deep blue eyes narrowed watching as a blonde girl who called herself Kitten struggled through Mariah Carey's 'Hero' and Richard or Dick (how most of his friends call him…) asked himself for the millionth time this day how are person who couldn't hold a tune comes to an audition… and why did they have to come to the audition he and his band were holding.

Maybe it was some cruel punishment from God…?

Or maybe there just weren't any girls who are able to sing or at least who are able to find a rhythm or hold a tune…

Richard shook himself out of his thoughts as he realized that Kitten had finished her "performance".

"So, how was I…?" Kitten asked in tone that left no doubt about the fact that she had performed wonderful. "When can I start to practice with you?" The blonde added and winked at him seductively.

He hated when they did that… flirting with him or any other band-member… he just hated it…

One look at his band-members and he knew that they thought exactly the same… it had been a surprise to if not…

So, Richard Grayson smiled and spoke with a forced calmness, "We'll call you if you made in into the band"

"If… if…?" Kitten screeched, "What do you mean with 'if'? Obviously, I was the best you heard all day long… I-"

She had ranted and screeched more if Richard hadn't pushed her - gently – but determinedly through the door and out of their hearing-system.

They all let out a breath of relief when the blonde girl was gone.

"Dude, I think I'm deaf now!" A boy with unruly blonde hair and green streaks and hunter green eyes complained; Garfield Logan was his name.

Victor Stone, a tall, athletic and dark young man, nodded, "This Kitten-girl was the worst today and we heard lot of worse voices today!"

"So, Oh fearless leader, what are we going to do now…?" Roy Harper asked his blue eyes looking at Richard while trying to comb his red-hair.

"I don't know…" Richard let out a sigh of frustration and crossed his arms over his chest. "We really need a singer… I mean what is a ban without a singer…?" He was more talking to himself than anyone else.

"To bad, Kori had to move away… she was perfect…" Victor mused.

"Maybe we could ask Terra if-" But before Garfield could finish his idea the other three shouted a loud "NO!"

"Terra can sing as good as this Kitten," Roy told him and watched Garfield pouting.

"Would you please stop that?" Dick spoke up irritated. Sometimes his could be so childish,

"We should concentrate on our problem and-"

"Sorry, but is here the audition for the band 'The Titans'?" A monotone voice interrupted him and the guys turned around to the door to find a petite, yet curvy person standing at the entrance.

If not for her curves, Richard had been never able to tell that she was girl, because she was hearing a black hooded sweater and the hood was pulled up, so that her face was hidden.

Her legs were clad in a dark-blue jeans and Richard realized that she was the first girl who came to this audition without being overdressed. She wasn't wearing a too tight shirt or top or a too short skirt or dress and neither were her breasts looking out of her top.

It took them a while to answer, "Yeah, this is the audition," Victor finally answered and smiled kindly and gestured her at the middle of the room where the microphone was.

She returned the smile with one of her small one… although it was hard to tell if she was smiling or not, but somehow, Richard knew that she was smiling.

"Would you like to begin…?" Roy asked her and she nodded.

Taking the microphone in her right hand, she pulled down her hood and Richard was staring into the most beautiful face with the most wonderful and deep violet eyes framed by soft shoulder-length purple hair, he had ever seen.

Truthfully, it was he first time he met a person with violet eyes. But still there was something in her eyes that pulled him in, but refused to let him go. He felt like drowning into a see of amethyst and never coming up again.

And then, she began to sing…

"_Love is a dress that you made_ _long to hide your knees_

_Love to say this to your face, "I'll love you only"_

_For your days and excitement, what will you keep for to wear?_

_Someday drawing you different, may I be weaved in your hair?_

_Love and some verses you hear say what you can't say_

_Love to say this in your ear, "I'll love you that way"_

_From your changing contentment's, what will you choose for to share?_

_Someday drawing you different, may I be weaved in your hair?_

… and Richard Grayson knew he was in love.

The dark girl's voice was so crisp yet so clear, hitting every key perfectly, and there was character in her voice. There was something in her voice that all three members felt, but couldn't put their finger on. She was easily able to captivate everyone with her voice and she had a mysterious and hypnotizing aura around her.

She seemed to be untouchable yet her every move screamed for someone to solve the mystery behind her façade and to reveal her secret.

Her song had ended a long time ago, but still anybody of the guy could bring themselves to speak up.

They stared at her with wide open mouths unable to muster any word that could match her awesome performance.

Until Richard smiled at the girl and it was as if he was smiling for the first time, "You are in…" He mumbled realizing that he didn't know her name.

"Raven…" The girl told him with a smile her amethyst eyes twinkling and it was the most beautiful smile Richard had ever witnessed…

"…Raven…" Richard repeated the smile never leaving his face and he was sure that he would be smiling forever if Raven would be in his sight.

* * *

_**A/N: **So… yeah… how was it…? What do you think…? I know the idea of Raven being a singer is overused… but I like the idea and it was perfect for this story… so, yeah…_

_The song Raven sang is **"Love And Some Verses" **from **Iron & Wine**… a beautiful song… you should listen to it…_

_Review and tell me what you think and review…_

_

* * *

_

_Ok, now something entirely else: I decided to make a challenge (can you say that?)… _

_I want you guys to write RaeRob or RaeSpeedy or RaeCy or TerraRob – one shot, but you have to use one of the following lines:_

'_**Love is like chocolate, you can't get enough of it!'**_

_**'A hero doesn't cry!'**_

'_**Will you be here for all eternity?'**_

'_**And his scent was like the scent of life.'**_

'_**Silence is safe. That much he/she knew.'**_

_So, one of these lines have to appear in your story… and the pairing has to be one of the ones mentioned above… okay…?_

_The first price will be a story written by me… just for you. You can choose if you want me to write a one-shot or a chaptered story… you tell it, I'll do it…_

_The date when the challenge will end is at the end of January… I think…_

_So, I want at least five entries for the challenge… please… c'mon, you know, you want to…_

_If one of you decided to take part in the challenge then mention that you wrote your story for my challenge in your summary and send me a message or a mail telling me about your story… _

_Ok, I hope that many of you will take part in my challenge and I want to read many, many, many stories…_

_

* * *

_

_Yeah… that is it from me… for now…_

_Until next chapter…_

_Alena_


End file.
